hexanionsfandomcom-20200215-history
BAS
BAS, the being that was created out of nothingness and something just the same. The one that was always there and never there, creator of everything and nothing, the creator of war and peace! ''In the Beginning...... Before BAS came to be there was a thought that birthed both time and space but not by any god, but from a mortal boy. This boy was a very sickly child but his ideas we're endless and as strong as the gods. One of the gods, known as God king and god of all gods, creator of everything and nothing, saw the boy's thought and called upon him. God said “'BAS I require your assistance come to me and you will be savior of all and your thoughts will be projected into reality'”. BAS accepted his call and came upon him and BAS was then transformed to a. Because only the Ancients, God and his kingdom have seen BAS, no one is sure what BAS looks like but some reports through the Ancients history he appears to have no definite shape or size indicating he is everything but his preferred form is a giant for of a creature similar to the earthly myth, the dragon. After his transformation, God explained “'You will be immortal and I have already seen your fate, the only way for you to die is if your six parts become destroyed or if Xternal dominates the rest of your parts. Also, before you leave my kingdom and go to save everything ''from evil, everything must fuse with you, both good and evil, and reset time, you will become me and I will be instilled upon you causing my being will become no more, so it is up to you and your parts to save everything from evil and yourself! Now go and remember this creed, ''‘All Is One And All Is One’, as you go to war to make peace……'" First Contact. BAS has been watching the raging war of the Chimi race, The Great Bean War . For years and years he had watched the destruction and soon the war was at its peak, in 1435 BCE, and threatened the Andromeda galaxy's existence. The BAS's duty is to preserve all things but rarely intervenes with mortal history because he allows them to have their own actions with consequences, so to preserve life in Andromeda, BAS, in the form of Revan, sent a biotic wave removing the Bean Chimi race and finally restoring peace, with a price....... Although BAS saved life in the galaxy and the Beanless Chimi race, BAS summoned the species most righteous and worthy being, Chimichonga, to his dwelling at the center of the multiverse and told him,' "Although I saved your species, you must further preserve your race. You will operate a plan called Operation: CRP and save your existence, but know this will be a long and hard path but your species will live! Before I go, for carrying out this plan I will grant you everlasting life and this doesn't mean you won’t die, this just means you will no longer age...... Now leave this place and I will see you back here '4,073 years from now, for another evil will arise......" ''